1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cash register systems. In particular, this invention pertains to cash register systems wherein a bag filled with goods may be sealed at the conclusion of the totalization of transactions on the cash register. More in particular, this invention pertains to a cash register system that automatically seals the bag containing goods while at the same time, securing a receipt to an outer wall of the bag. Still further, this invention relates to a cash register system where the receipt ejected from within the cash register is severed from a receipt roll contained within the register. More in particular, this invention relates to a theft prevention system wherein contents within a bag are sealed and the bag may not be opened easily for insert of other goods.
2. Prior Art
Cash registers are well-known in the art. However, prior cash register systems did not provide for a means whereby a bag may be sealed and a receipt secured to an outer wall thereof. The closest reference found by the applicants, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,514. This prior system provided for a packaging system which is utilized in a check-out counter. In this reference, goods are totaled on a cash register and then placed on a shuttle or conveyor. The goods are then conveyed to a packaging stage and then inserted into a tubular net for sealing purposes. However, in this prior reference, the sealing stage is remote from the cash register which causes undue problems in actuation and usage. Additionally, this reference does not allow for automatic applying of a receipt tag to the packaged goods.
Other types of closing of bag devices are known in the art, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,338; 2,358,125; 3,937,645; 3,079,067; 2,916,863; 3,522,425; and 3,792,565 all provide various types of wrapping and bag closing apparatus, however, none of them are directed to the overall concept of providing utilization of such bag closures in combination with a cash register check-out system having receipt fastening mechanisms.
Other systems such as those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,091 are directed to counter check-out systems, which may both tally the goods and automatically bag such. However, such does not provide for the closure of the bags in combination with the attachment of a receipt thereto. Still other references, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,129; 3,715,862; and 3,740,922 are directed to systems where a check-out counter is provided in combination with automatic bagging of goods. However, these references do not provide for the total combination of securement of the bag and the receipt for the purposes provided as detailed in this invention concept.